1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2-alkoxy-3-oximinocycloalkene compounds and acid salts thereof and to a method for their production. The 2-alkoxy-3-oximinocycloalkene compounds disclosed herein are represented by the following generic formula: ##EQU1## wherein R.sup.1 is a substituent selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, or aliphatic C.sub.1 to C.sub.10 radicals; R.sup.2 is the hydrocarbon radical of an aliphatic C.sub.1 to C.sub.10 alcohols or C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cyclic alcohol and n is an integer of from 2 to 9. These compounds are prepared by nitrosating the corresponding cyclic ketone in the presence of an inert solvent having a dielectric constant of at least about 12, such as sulfur dioxide, sulfolane nitromethane, or nitrobenzene, an aliphatic C.sub.1 to C.sub.10 alcohol or C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cyclic alcohol and at least one equivalent, preferably 2 to 5 equivalents, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, chlorosulfonic or strong Lewis acids such as borontrifluoride etherate or other strong mineral acid. These compounds are useful as fungicides and and precursors in the preparation of nylons or amino acids.